jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Macht-Geist
Bindestrich Grrr...immer die Binde(-)striche... hätte Machtgeist nicht auch gepasst? Habt ihr ne Quelle wo es so steht? Demnächst schreiben wir x-Wing-Fighter-Triebwerks-Schaden... Dark Lord Disku 20:32, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Soll ich verschieben? Dark Lord Disku 20:42, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hm, ich kenne keine Quelle, in der das Wort geschrieben steht. Mich stören die Bindestriche aber eigentlich nicht. Kyle 20:57, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::O-K-,- -M-o-r-i-t-z-,- -w-e-n-n-s-'- -d-i-c-h- -n-i-c-h-t- -s-t-ö-r-t-. Dark Lord Disku 21:03, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ü-b-e-r-h-a-u-p-t - n-i-c-h-t. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 21:07, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Jetzt Macht beiseite... das stört doch oft. Ich finde Machtgeist ist viel besser. Dark Lord Disku 21:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich persönlich find "Macht-Geist" besser, aber wenn's euch so gefällt ... – Andro 21:13, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Begründungen wären nicht schlecht. Dark Lord Disku 21:15, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Sollen wir jetzt drüber abstimmen oder was? Es wird einfach gewartet, bis jemand eine Quelle liefern kann - ganz einfach. Gruß Kyle 21:15, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::OK, ich such ne Quelle. Dark Lord Disku 21:42, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine gefunden.... was jetzt? Der Name ist So nirgends verwiesen... Dark Lord Disku 21:46, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Belassen wir es doch erstmal...die Meinungen scheinen ausgewogen zu sein und wenn es so weitergeht verkommt diese Disku ins sinnlose... Inaktiver Benutzer 22:03, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wenn ich wo diskutiere ist es NIE sinnlos (^^)! Also ich habe jetzt viele Bücher durchgewälzt und im Internet recherchiert und... kein einziges Mal kommt ein ähnlicher Name vor. Immer nur "Eine Vision..." oder "Eine Erscheinung..." und so weiter... mein Fazit: Wir belassens dabei und wenn jemand doch was finden sollte dann einfach das nehmen. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 20:13, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wenn es keine Quelle gibt, sollte man sich am besten der deutschen Gramatik an: Dort werden Wörter aus mehreren Nomen durch Aneinaderkettung ohne Bindestriche gebildet. Laut "Der Dativ ist dem Genitiv sein Tod" nennt man so was Deppenlehrzeichen. Und Deppen sind wir wirklich nicht, oder? --Geist der stehts verneint 21:43, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich wäre auch eher für die Schreibweise Machtgeist, weil es besser aussieht und von der Rechtschreibung her auch korrekt ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:27, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ob „Macht-Geist” oder „Machtgeist” korrekt ist, hängt allein davon ab, ob „Macht” ein Name ist. Ich vermute, dass es nicht ein Name ist. Jedoch weiß ich es nicht sicher. Wenn es einer ist, ist nur „Macht-Geist” korrekt. Wenn es nicht einer ist, ist nur „Machtgeist” korrekt. Beste Grüße BerniFighter (Diskussion) 01:30, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC)BerniFighter Qui Gon im Buch "der letzte Jedi - Band 1" erscheint Qui-Gon Obi-Wan als Geist... :Nein, er erscheint nicht. Nur seine Stimme ist zu hören. 19:25, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) : Gibt es auch offizielle gründ, dass Qui-Gon keine form anehmen kann Lord Everes (Diskussion) 19:50, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Verschiedene Formen Ich glaube, dass es mehrere Formen des Macht-Geistes gibt. Aidan Bok kann doch nicht genau so ein Geist sein wie z.B. Obi-Wan, oder ? Grüße:--Gizor delso 17:27, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Ebenen Es existieren offenbar verschiedene Ebenen des Macht-Geistes. Ist man gestorben, kann man als Geist mit den Lebenden kommunizieren, aber wenn man "tiefer in die Macht eindringt" wie Obi Wan es formulierte, verliert man die Verbindung zur Lebenden Welt. Müsste Exar Kun dann nicht in der ersten Form geblieben sein oder war er kein Macht-Geist? --Darth Sakord 19:12, 23. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Frage ist ob Exar Kun ein Machtgeist im engeren Sinne ist. So wie ich es verstehe ist es bei ihm eher die Essenz seines Wesens, die einen neuen "Wirt" sucht. Er ist nicht wie die anderen Jedi durch den Tod zum Geist geworden, sondern hat durch ein Ritual sein Wesen an den Tempel gebunden und wartet(e) nun lustig auf einen Körper den er nutzen kann. Heiko Lichtschwerter Ist es eigentlich möglich ein Lichtschwert zu führen wenn man ein Macht-Geist wurde? Auf jeden Fall konnte Ajunta dies machen. Kyle Katarn95 18:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Eigentlich sind Machgeister nicht-Körperlich, desshalb können sie meiner Meinung nach auch keine Qbjekte halten. Sie können aber das Lichschwert mittels Macht-Telekinese führen, und wenn sie sich richtig dazu bewegen, würde es so aussehen, als ob sie es führen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Also, in the Force unleashed 1 kann man sehen, das Obie-Wan (Ben) Kenobie als Geist ein Lichtschwert fürt. Lord Everes (Diskussion) 19:48, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Es kommt auf die Art des Geists an, Beispiel Exar Kun. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 20:03, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Machtgeist Ist es so, dass alle Menschen die sterben eins mit der Macht werden, aber nur bestimmte mit den lebenden Menschen in kontakt geraten koennen (Machtgeister), oder aber ist es so, das nur die Machtgeister eins mit der Macht sind nd alle andern einfach tot sind? Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 18:49, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das wird doch Ende Ep III von Yoda gesagt: Ein alter Freund hat den Pfad zur Unendlichkeit entdeckt, dr zeiegn, wie du mit ihm reden kannst, ich dir sagen werden. Es werden alle wessen im Tod eins mit der Macht, aber nur wenigen ist es vorbehalten, sich zu manifestieren und als Machtgeist wieder hervorzutreten. Master Revan 19:16, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Anfangs dachte ich dies auch, aber dann bildet sich noch die Frage was mit dem einen Jedi ist, der sein Macht Da-sein als Fluch ansieht. Ich meine, er muss dann ja nicht als Macht Geist erscheinen. Und daher muss er es ja nicht als Fluch ansehen; Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 21:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ups, hab den Artikel ueber Aidan gerade gelesen. Er war gar kein echter Machtgeist sondern ein anderer Geist, der erst als er erloest wurde eins mit der Macht wurde. Das in diesem Artikel ist irrefuehrend. Da denkt man erst, dass Aidan schon ein Machtgeist war und dies als fluch ansah. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 21:39, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Eins mit der Macht Es gelingt nur wenigen Jedi als Machtgeist weiter zu existieren, aber wenn jemand stirbt und Einst mit der Macht wird, hat der dann ein Bewusstsein (Leben nach dem Tod) oder ist man einfach tot? T2 93.223.226.181 19:35, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :: Das Bewusstsein wird beim körperlichen Tod, sozusagen "gerettet" und exestiert als Machtgeist weiter. Bikriki 16:16, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Heiligenverehrung? Irgendwie muss ich an die christliche Mentalität denken, Gefallenene Märtyrer des Glaubens zu glorifizieren und zu Göttern zu erklären. Tahl beeinflusst Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon beeinflusst Ben Kenobi, Kenobi beeinflusst Luke, eine ewige Kette nach dem Tod, die nicht endet. Die Macht allein reicht als Vermittler wohl nicht aus. ---Skywalker sun--- (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.194.202 (Diskussion) 18:28, 5. Sep. 2010) :Wie meinen? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'''GAR]] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 18:34, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Soll dieser "Beitrag" zur Verbesserung der Seite beitragen? Oder handelt es sich bloß um eine Meinungskundtuung? Ich würde eher Zwe iteres vermuten, und damit gehört er eigentlich nicht auf die Diskussionsseite dieses Artikels, sondern in irgendein Forum Naronnas 00:54, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Der Beitrag ist relativ sinnfrei und gehört hier absolut nicht hin... Aber löschen ändert auch nichts daran, insofern bringt es nichts. Und diese IP mahct sich bestimmt keine Gedanken über Richtlinien. Leider. (Hat hier auch nichts zu suchen, aber: Wir sind Namensvetter, bzgl. unseres Vornamens) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:59, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Wie oft kommen geiser vor? Wenn mann die weiteren Bücher liest, z.B. Das erbe der jedi ritter, dann kommen machtgeiser wie yoda oder Obi-wan nicht mehr vor, genauso wie wenn Anakin solo stirbt, der kommt auch nur einmal kurz als machtgeist und spricht mit Jacen solo. danach, auch dann wenn jacen zu darth caedus wird, kommt anakin auch nicht mehr vor. Wieso? gibt es die Machtgeiser nur für eine bestimmte Zeit oder woran liegt das? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Master Kygen (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:28, 18. Aug. 2011) Darth Krayt/ A'Sharad Hett Ist es Absicht, dass die selbe Person unter Jedi als A'Sharad Hett und unter Sith als Darth Krayt auftaucht? Oberstleutnant Antilles vom Sondergeschwader (Diskussion) 19:36, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Nur Jedi können ein Machtgeist werden = auch in Legends so? Hallo da draußen, im Kanon können ausschließlich Jedi ein Machtgeist werden. Ist dies in Legends nicht so? Wenn es auch in Legends so ist, muss dieser Artikel umgehend korrigiert werden. Wenn es nur im Kanon so ist, muss eine kanonische Version dieses Artikels her. Ich danke im Voraus für jede Antwort. �� Beste Grüße BerniFighter (Diskussion) 01:37, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC)BerniFighter :Also ich kenne eine ganze Menge Sith-Geister in Legends^^ Aber ich wüsste von keinem, der wie Obi-Wan zum Beispiel an allen möglichen Orten auftauchen konnte. Die waren eigentlich immer an ihre Gräber gebunden �� – Irahs (Diskussion) 11:04, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC)